


Toxic Waste

by Lxya



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Cumshot, Domestic, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, blond!Aleks, features a piss-poor (pun intended) cleanup with no plastic sheets on bed, lots of grinding, mentions of Ein and Mishka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxya/pseuds/Lxya
Summary: Domestic!Aleks and James try omorashi, a humiliation kink popularized in Japan which focuses on someone wetting themselves.





	Toxic Waste

“Babe, can you get me a beer?” The twenty-four year old stretches his inked armed over the back of the couch and rolls his neck. Though they are quiet, he loves these nights better than the few where they are invited out. He would rather stay at home watching cheesy movies and watch the West Coast sunset than be out and anxious.

Well, maybe that’s not true. There was that one afternoon when they drove to Zuma Beach and laid on the hood of his Camaro listening to the radio. At first, he wanted it to be quiet, but James insisted “Nobody will care. These Cali folk, they only care about themselves anyway.” He could retort that, but gave up and watched the blindingly large orange sun fall into the ocean. The waves and the songs they played replay themselves in his ears.

Not long after, it got cold and they decided to head home. On the drive back, James took his bun out to get comfortable and fell asleep in the car seat. At every red light, he would distract himself from the LA lights to look over and watch him breathe, trying to match the rhythm to his own. He couldn’t, as James’ breathing changed pace often, making Aleks believe it was possibly a bad dream.

“Are you sure you don’t want a water?” James is suddenly awake in the passenger seat. “Aleks?” He repeats himself. Aleks practically jumps out of his dream, and he looks up to see his boyfriend in front of their open fridge. “Why?” He asks, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.

“We’re out of beer.” James opens the drawers to search for any beer, but doesn’t seem to find anything.

Aleks lets out a “hmph”, and rests his hands across his stomach. “Nah,” he begins, “I’ve already had like, four bottles of water today.” James closes the fridge and returns to his previous task of putting away the dishes.

The blond stands up, determined to shake off this sleep because it is still early in the night and he is _not_ going to bed early like a grandpa. He sits on the counter next to James and kicks his legs against the cabinets.

“What were you dreaming about?” James motions for his boyfriend to move his head so he can open the cabinet behind his head and put away the plates. Aleks obliges, taking the opportunity of James being in between his legs to slap the other’s ass playfully. “You and I.” James grabs his hand and gives him a scolding look that Aleks cheekily smiles off.

“When we went to the beach.” Aleks continues as James kisses the other on the cheek to signal that he's not in any trouble. “That’s one of my favorite memories with you.” He places a hand on either side of James’ face and brushes his fingertips along the older man’s soft, curly hair. His boyfriend lets out a sigh and a slight ‘mhm,’ showing he feels the same way.

James pulls back, and looks down to avoid eye contact. “When we went to that beach,” he smiled, a blush blossoming across the midline of his face, “I couldn’t...- No, nevermind.”

Aleks presses the topic, lifting James’ face to his own. “Couldn’t what?” He drops his hands to lock around James’ neck loosely. The boyfriend responds by laughing once to himself and shaking his head. “C’mon man, you know I hate when people do that.”

“Oh, but it’s so embarrassing. No- just, no.” James chuckles.

“It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone.” Aleks responds, eyebrows slightly furrowed with anger. “Please, tell me.”

James wipes the smile from his face and leans closer to Aleks. “Fine, I…” He stares at the blond’s shirt instead of making eye contact. “I couldn’t… stop thinking about how hot you were?”

Aleks places a hand over his heart, feigning bashfulness. “James, I’m so flattered. That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.” James laughs, the blush on his face turning a deeper shade of red. He feels all the blood in his face, but also a relief that Aleks reacted as he did, because it seemed to dilute the embarrassment a tiny bit. “Shut up.” He rolls his eyes at Aleks. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Not really.” Aleks shrugs, taking down James’ hair and running his fingers through the locks.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about it the entire time. I just wanted, so badly, to fuck you.” He lowers his head in shame. “I dreamt about it on the way home.” He sighs, a feeling of happiness filling him from getting that off his chest.

The younger shakes his head slightly and smiles at the other. He would be offended if the person he was romantically involved with _didn’t_ find him sexually attractive. “You can make up for it now.” Aleks smirks, brushing a thumb over James’ lips.

James feels all the blood go to his head at once, and he leans forward, pressing his face into Aleks’ neck. “Stop.” He whines, drawing the word out. All the while his hands are gripping a hold of his boyfriend’s hips, pulling them forward towards the edge of the counter. James grinds their hips together.

They kiss rough for a few seconds, and then Aleks pulls away with a giggle, hopping off the counter. “If we try to have sex there again I’m just going to hit my head on the counter like last time.” He slides his shirt over his head, exposing the ink on his chest and his chain. James follows him, taking the younger’s shirt out of Aleks’ hands and adding his own into the pile. He knows if Aleks is holding it, it will get thrown somewhere and never found again.

On the stairway leading to their room the blond male tries to remove his pants, which only ends in him tripping himself and proceeding to waddle up the remaining flight. James shakes his head at Aleks, wondering why he’s in love with this fucking dork.

Maybe it’s the calm mornings when they watch Rick and Morty together, or the nights when he is sick and Aleks uses his mom’s recipe to make so much soup it could feed all of California, or maybe it’s how Aleks showed him what a _real_ friendship and what a _real_ relationship is, by always supporting him and never leaving him no matter how many times he’s fucked up or how many scuffles they got into.

No, it’s probably just because he’s a good fuck, James decides to himself.

Aleks brought a few strings of LED lights with him to decorate their room. They’re decoratively laid around the foot of the bed and over the headboard. James watches their color cycle as Aleks scoots their dogs out the door before closing it. It’s become a habit in the back of Aleks’ mind to get them out of the room, having had the dogs walk in on them multiple times.

James shuffles his own jeans down his legs, palming himself through his boxers. He’s already placed their shirts in the hamper, so Aleks disposes of their jeans in the same way. And, yes, he may have bent over to give James a complete view of his ass, but it was _accidental_.

Aleks feels those cold, rough palms on his waist again and he was suddenly being spun around. He smiles and throws his legs over James’, letting his boyfriend’s ice-cold touch send shivers through his body. The two lock lips again, Aleks feeling tickled by James’ beard. He can never stop giggling while the other gives him head, because of the ticklish feeling delivered by his scruff.

Aleks lets out a panted breath due to the stimulation from both front and back. James’ fingertips play with the elastic waistband of Aleks’ boxers whilst rutting his hips up into the other’s crotch. Aleks lets his hands roam over his lover’s chest, feeling his heartbeat and his breathing.

“Wait-” Aleks begins to pull back from James, only to feel the other’s grip on his hips tighten. “James, I gotta piss.” He whines, locking brown eyes with the other as the lights change from green to cyan, and then a dark blue. James responds by pulling the other one and rocking more forcefully into him. “Then do it.”

Aleks tangles his dark brows together, awfully confused at what the other means. “What? No, I- What?” He stutters over his words. “I said ‘I have to pee.’”

“Mhm.” James, with a strip of curly blond hair over his eyes, takes a gentle hold of Aleks’ cock. “I heard you.”

“Okay?” He tries to pull away again. “So, I’ll be right back.”

Aleks is met with a look of dominance from James, which strikes a chord inside of him that has him hypnotized. He pauses, still confused but he trusts whatever the other will say to him. James stands and takes Aleks’ body in his hands, grabbing him with one arm tucked below his bottom and one above. He gently lays down Aleks on the bed and spreads open his legs. “Are you okay with this?” James asks tentatively.

“I trust you.” Aleks takes a hold of James’ hand when the other settles between his legs. He kisses the other man’s knuckles and takes each digit into his mouth, sucking to keep from moaning from the stimulation. James’ other hand is playing with Aleks’ cock through his boxers. “Fuck!” Aleks is torn between spreading his legs open further or to shut his legs altogether to prevent him from pissing himself. “I really gotta. Please.” He begs.

“Piss your boxers.” James looks down at him. Aleks can see that James is determined to keep going until he gets his end goal. Aleks just moans in response to James squeezing his shaft, and knows that he isn’t going to win. He rolls his head back and closes his eyes, interlocking his fingers with James’. He locks his legs around James’ back and takes in the feeling of letting his boyfriend overpower him. Aleks even begins to hump back onto James’ dick, trying to get as much friction as possible.

He feels the buildup in his body and he tightens his upper legs, trying to bring James’ body as close to his as possible. James’ rocks quicker and harder into him, focused entirely on pleasing his boyfriend. Aleks feels warmth all over his lower half as his bladder is finally released. The blond lends down a hand to feel, and his piss is trickling through his boxers onto the bed.

The black-haired man stares lustfully at the look of embarrassment that is radiating all over his lover’s body. Aleks has a death grip on his hand, holding onto James for more support than ever before. There’s a glistening line of piss that extends just below the boxers onto Aleks’ upper thigh. Aleks’ eyes are just barely open. He is panting heavily with a bright red blush across his cheeks.

Aleks loosens his grip on James’ hand once he rides out the embarrassment. He found himself proud of how hard he could get his boyfriend, and with his left hand, reached down to finally free James’ dick.

James refused to have Aleks move to get lube. He wanted the other to rest in his own mess for as long as he could, since it drove James wild. The inked blond male slowly moves his hand up and down the other’s cock, his other hand toying with his own self. He tries his hardest to keep their paces the same, all the while focusing on stabilizing his breathing. James fucks his fist until he’s grabbing at bunches of sheets and swearing under his breath, cum leaking from his cock onto the lower abdomen of his boyfriend. Aleks arches his back, the beginning of his body twitches that come with an orgasm. There’s a ball of heat that’s growing bigger in his pelvis. He opens his mouth and stops breathing altogether feeling his body tense up as he ejaculates.

James pulls himself out of Aleks’ tangled legs and lets the other calm himself down. He takes off his own pair of boxers and gives himself a few more pumps, riding out the last of his lust. Once he feels he is completely done, James dresses himself with loose pajama pants and a shirt. He shuts their bedroom door behind himself when he exits as to not let either of the dogs in.

Aleks is sitting up by the time James returns with a package of baby wipes. The older takes Aleks’ pee-soaked boxers and places them in a plastic bag, knowing that it would bug him if he let it spread to the other clothes. He knots the handles and tosses the bag on top of the hamper.

Aleks kisses James as soon as he is on one knee. “I’m so in love with you.” It comes out barely over a whisper. “I’d do anything to see you happy.” James is cleaning the mix of cum and urine from Aleks’ body when he answers.

“I had no idea.” He playfully responds, causing Aleks to sigh as how whipped he probably looks right now. He sighs when James is done, and stands up from the bed. His boyfriend throws the wipes into the trash can and hands the other a folded pair of pajamas to wear.

Aleks feels the weight of his exhaustion when he reaches the bathroom. He’s surprised he still could have anything left in him, but he is honestly too tired to question it.

He nearly falls asleep at the sink, and he debates whether he should just grab a towel and sleep on the floor. Their couch is definitely out of question; Aleks cannot be bothered to walk down a set of stairs.

When he exits the bathroom, James is passing by with a basket of laundry which is absolutely not going to be washed tomorrow. His boyfriend sneaks a kiss to the platinum blond’s forehead. “I love you too, Aleks.”

Aleks flops himself onto their freshly made bed and smiles to himself. The lights surrounding his bed remind him of their new hometown, and he falls asleep before James is even back from downstairs.


End file.
